Tori Meadows
| romaji name = Mizuki Kotori | asian english name = Kotori Mizuki | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = female | relatives = * Mrs. Meadows (mother) * Yone Meadows (grandmother) | affiliation = Numbers Club | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tori Meadows, known as Kotori Mizuki in the Japanese version is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. She is a friend of Yuma Tsukumo and she also knows Kari Tsukumo and Haru Tsukumo. Due to her unyielding personality, she tends to tease Yuma for his mistakes; despite this, she still cares for him and never leaves his side (evidenced by the fact that she is present at all his Duels). Appearance Tori is a 13 year old girl with green hair and hazel eyes. She wears a schoolgirl outfit with pink collar and skirt. When out of school, she wears a white t-shirt with yellow decal and a pink skirt. In the dub, she has a longer skirt than in the original albeit the "Characters" page for ZEXAL on the http://www.4kids.tv/show/yu-gi-oh-zexal/characters 4kids website shows Tori's skirt in its original size. Out of all of the current Yu-Gi-Oh! character, she has worn the most outfits as seen in the ending My Quest when she has had several costume changes. She has also been noted to wear several different outfits when she goes out with Yuma. Personality Tori is a very cheerful and intelligent girl with the ability to manipulate computers, as demonstrated when Tokunosuke framed Yuma and she discovered the whole fiasco. She is protective and fiercely loyal to Yuma, as shown in episode 5 when she believed in him despite the fact that there was "undeniable evidence" against him and how she never laughed at Yuma when he challenged the impossible; she admires his unwavering will and determination of constantly challenging himself. Despite the fact that Tori sometimes gets annoyed by Yuma's naivety and childish outbursts, she appears to harbor a deep crush on Yuma, evidenced by how she blushes and becomes slightly angered when Yuma talks about Cathy (as well as arguing with her over him) or when she smiles at Yuma's antics. .]] Tori is also shown to worry about Yuma's safety when hearing that the "Numbers" cards are dangerous. After Yuma start to give up hope when The Emperor's Key is stolen, Tori is so worried about Yuma that she helps him get back to his senses by slapping him. This sense of worry increases greatly when she screams out Yuma's name in despair, thinking he didn't make it out of Kaito's hideout when it exploded. When he appeared, she cycled through being happy and annoyed, tears in her eyes the whole time. The point of view that Tori harbor's deep feelings for Yuma can further be made apparent by the second japanese ending theme "Longing Freesia". The main focus of the ending seems to be Tori thinking about and fearing for Yuma's safety as he duels. Throughout the span of the ending she seems to be very sad and worried, possibly thinking of what Yuma means to her and the consequences of losing him. The final scene depicts her on her knees most probably praying that he stay safe in the face of all the danger yuma face. This ending can be taken as strong evidence supporting her feelings for Yuma. This also bares similarity to the fifth japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ending "Future Colors" which hints at a romantic relationship between Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski before they acctually somewhat acknowledged their feelings in the final episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters